Amnesia
by Drizzle117
Summary: It was all supposed to be an act...but it turned into so much more. When Amy's newest plan to snag Sonic turns into her getting amnesia, the doctors proclaim that there's no way to get her back...but Sonic refuses to believe that the real Amy Rose is gone forever, because she can't be...right? Mainly SonAmy, with Knuxonia, Tailseam, and Silvaze as well.
1. Preface: Memories

**Amnesia**

_By Milli Jasamine the Cat_

Preface

Memories

* * *

One's memories, some might say, are the most important part of them. If you don't know who you are, or who your friends are, then who are you, really? An empty shell, deprived of all the good things in life that one cannot have simply because he or she cannot remember?

Amy Rose the Hedgehog was no different from these people. Her memories of her friends—and one lightning-fast blue hedgehog in particular—made up her life. If she was to start anew as a brand-new person, she wouldn't want to do it simply because she would have to forget all of the good times she had had with her friends.

Amy loved her friends, and she loved New Mobotropolis, her home, and she loved everything to do on this earth, Mobius. She simply couldn't imagine her life being any other way. First of all she had been a little eight-year old, cheerful and chirpy, but had transformed her age using the magic of the Ring of Acorns, a relic as old as time.

Then she had been twelve, and preppy and perky and cheerful, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She was a Freedom Fighter, part of Team Fighters, and all of her memories she would treasure forever in her heart.

But Amy was smart, and she was sneaky, and she always had new plans to maybe be a matchmaker, and get two Mobians together—or perhaps she was chasing down Sonic (and failing, as usual) to take him to the nicest restaurant she could pay for. In one way or another, Amy Rose the Hedgehog always had a plan.

Sometimes her friends didn't like her plans—they found them too dangerous, daring, or plain out rash and reckless. And today—today her plan was the worst of all. They all told her not to do it. They all knew something bad would happen.

But if there is one thing that Amy Rose is, she's a free spirit. She does what she likes, and she does what she pleases.

She would pay dearly for this thinking. She just didn't know it.


	2. Chapter One: Rash

**Amnesia**

_By Milli Jasamine the Cat _

Chapter One

Rash

* * *

"Oh, Amy, please don't get me wrong. You're my best friend, and I always trust you…usually. But this is _not _a good idea! It's reckless and foolish, and I don't think you should even try!"

Cream the Rabbit was a cute little girl on first sight, with very light peach-colored fur with darker ginger markings, and a light tangerine-colored dress. Her large chocolate-colored eyes completed her look of absolute innocence, along with her incredibly high-pitched tone of voice. But when Cream wasn't happy, the little rabbit wasn't happy at all. And now she wasn't happy.

"Oh, chill out, Cream! You're the biggest worrywart I have _ever _met, seriously. You don't believe me? Well, I'm serious. And I'm not stopping for you. I'm doing this for Sonic!"

Amy Rose hummed as she trotted around the young rabbit in a circle. The hedgehog's pink quills blew forward in the wind as she laughed and twirled. "Can't you see it, Cream? I'll be on the ground…limp and motionless. He'll look at me and say, 'Oh, Amy, what has happened?' And I'll look up at him, and bat my eyelashes for dramatic effect, and weakly choke out, 'W-who's Amy?' That's right; I'll pretend to have amnesia!"

The little rabbit looked nervous. "Oh, Amy, this could never end well!"

"What're you talking about? I think it could _only _end well! Sonic will do his best to bring me back to my original state, and…and then I'll be 'cured!' And then he'll finally realize that he wants me…and…and…" Amy finally ran out of words to say and just squealed instead, twirling until her head felt light and airy, as if she were floating on clouds. "It can't go wrong," she choked out dreamily.

"I don't want to upset you," Cream said sharply, "but I really don't want you to do this!" The young girl looked very upset, almost to the point of tears. "This can't turn out good, however much you think it can! It's so…" the rabbit struggled for the right word. "…rash!"

"Say what you think, Creamy my friend," Amy laughed, still giggling maniacally. "But wait until I've finished this whole thing and I'm going out with Sonic before you get like this!" The hedgehog danced on the spot and cheered. "I have to go tell the others, so that they know that it's all a big hoax. I suppose I'll see you later…?"

"You'll see me," the bunny replied, almost sulkily, but as she was Cream, it wasn't in her nature to act in such improper ways. All she knew she had to do was keep an eye on her best friend.

_Yes…_she thought. _If I just keep an eye on Amy she should be fine…I hope._

"Sooooooooo, Sonnie and Blaze! What do you two think of my new idea? Isn't it just supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious?" Amy bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting for her friend's answers, while the two stared blankly at her.

Sonia was a hedgehog with beautiful magenta fur and long, rosy-colored hair right on top of her head. She was actually Sonic's sister, who had arrived from out of the blue with Sonic's brother, Manic, a green thief of a hedgehog. Sonic had apparently taken them for dead one day and left, but they had found their way back, and had become friends with the rest of the gang. Most days Sonia was preppy and cheerful, often flirtatious. But now she was staring at Amy in utter disbelief.

Blaze the Cat's bright amber eyes were wide. Her long, purple-and-red robes from two-hundred years in the future swished around her heels as her lilac colored tail waved back and forth in surprise. Her claws extended in and out, in and out, as small jets of flame flickered from her paws.

"Are you absolutely _insane_?" both of the two yelled at the exact same time. Sonia's voice had always been a bit more high-pitched than anyone else's, but it blended well with Blaze's frustrated yowl because the cat's voice went up a few octaves when she was upset.

"Wha—_no!_" Amy squealed indignantly. "Are you two saying that you don't like my idea either?"

"Like it?" Sonia gasped, glaring at Amy with such ferocity that the other hedgehog had to shrink back in fear. "It's one of the most insane and crazy plans I've ever heard you come up with!"

"Trust me," said Blaze, rolling her eyes. "Before you came, the plans were about as crazy as this one—but not quite. Are you out of your mind?" she said to the younger hedgehog. "All this to snag Sonic—this isn't worth anything! How long will you have to play this game, this "oh I have amnesia so I don't know anything' game? How long will it take you to 'recover?'" The cat grimaced and swiped one claw across her throat in a killing motion. "This'll be your downfall, Amy Rose."

"And to snag _Sonic_, of all Mobians alive!" Sonia grimaced. "There are _much _better people out there, girl, trust me on that one."

"Sonic is meant for me," Amy growled in a deep tone that made the other jump in surprise. She knew that Amy could be close to bringing out her Piko Piko Hammer, a large red-and-gold weapon of mass destruction when held in Amy's hands.

"Okay, but even if my _irksome, annoying, exasperating, chili-dog breath_ brother is meant for you, then how are you so certain this'll snag him? You don't just _snag_ guys by pretending to have amnesia," Sonia continued. "It's almost impossible to snag someone in one shot anyways."

"And yet you managed to, as you put it, 'snag someone' in a few short days anyways?" Amy said shortly, still sour that her idea was being frowned upon by the older girls. Sonia flushed bright red.

"Knux is different! I knew him before I came back! He was on one of the missions—we defeated a Chaos beast—and then…um….he's a special case, and…and…" the magenta hedgehog stuttered, finding herself at a loss for words. Amy laughed but resisted teasing the poor girl any longer.

"Amy," said Blaze, placing her hand on the hedgehog's shoulder. "Please. If you trust me…if you trust any one of us, then you won't do this."

But the pink hedgehog shoved her hand away. "And I don't trust you. You're a pyrotechnic princess from the future with the sourest mood changes I've ever met in my life. I'm off to go put my plan into action, everybody. I'll see you when I'm done."

The pink hedgehog stormed off angrily, her large boots making indents in the grass. Blaze and Sonia glanced at each other worriedly, not trusting the younger girl whatsoever and both having the same thought.

_We have to keep an eye on her._

_Don't trust me…calls my ideas dumb and rash…what do they know? By the end of this week I'll have Sonic snagged by my side forever! _Amy grumbled in her mind as she stomped away from the area she had found Blaze and Sonia at. _I'll show them…that's right, I'll show them all! Cream, too! _

As she walked away, the pink hedgehog suddenly found herself by a beautiful beach that she'd not seen before. The cerulean blue waves rippled and shimmered in the light, flashing as they appeared to dance in front of her light green eyes. Amy was completely mesmerized by the sight.

"Perhaps my plan can wait a bit longer," she murmured dreamily, staring out at the ocean and the beach. It, together with the sky and the fluffy white clouds, made a perfect beach scene. The hedgehog had always loved the beach.

Amy took a few steps forward, eyes growing wider with each new sight she took in—

—and completely missed the fact that she was standing on a cliff overlooking the view, and was now tumbling down the rocky wall. She couldn't even scream, it had been so unexpected, and it only lasted about two seconds before she landed, hard, flat on her back.

Amy could never describe what happened next. It was as if all of her mind had suddenly gone completely white, like nothing was there but a huge empty space of nothingness. She groped around inside of it, trying to remember something, anything, but nothing, not even her own name, came into her mind. She cocked her head slightly and looked out at the beach. It was certainly very pretty, but it didn't give her answers to the questions floating around in her head.

"Where am I?" she asked, confusion clearly in her tone. "And…_who _am I? What was I just doing?"

The answers to these questions weren't in her mind.

Up on the ledge overlooking the beach, Cream looked fearfully at Blaze and Sonia, who looked back at the little rabbit with a sense of fear about them.

"She's certainly a very good actress, isn't she?" Blaze muttered.

"Just remember, it's all fake," the little rabbit murmured, sounding as if she was trying to convince her as much as the other two. "It's all fake…right?"


	3. Chapter Two: It's all fake

**Amnesia**

_By Milli Jasamine the Cat_

Chapter Two

It's all fake…

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog was watching the water at the same time Amy was, but not with the same thoughts of beauty running through his mind. Water was as horrible to him as death, to some extent. The usually kind and gentle waves of liquid that brought lovely feelings to most Mobians brought feelings of horror and hatred right into his mind.

"Water," the hedgehog snorted. "How can anyone put up with the stuff?"

His light green eyes swept the beach, probably so that he wouldn't have to look at the horrid blue stuff anymore, when he spotted a familiar pink hedgehog sitting on the beach with bruises covering her body and slight scratches leaking scarlet beads of blood.

_Amy? _

As fast as the speed of sound, the blue hedgehog zipped down to look at his friend. She blinked up at him with her bright green eyes, and Sonic was shocked to see that she was teary-eyed.

"Amy?" he asked, leaning down and putting one hand on her knee. "Ames, are you okay?"

"Amy?" the pink hedgehog choked out. "Who's she? And who are you?"

Sonic almost fell over right then and there. Unless this wasn't the Amy he knew…but it had to be her—it was impossible that this pink hedgehog could be anyone else! He stared deep into her eyes, and found no sign of her earlier love and affectionate feelings. Sonic seemed to see nothing but blank confusion.

His heart began to beat rapidly. _Calm down, calm down. Amy's just a little confused. I'll bring her back to her right senses, _Sonic reassured himself.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw three figures running down to meet him—Cream, Blaze, and his sister Sonia. They were all yelling and waving their arms wildly. Sonic stopped leaning over Amy and looked at them curiously. Amy did as well, but still with that odd blank look in her eyes.

"Is she doing it?" Sonia panted as she scrambled down the rock wall carefully. The magenta hedgehog had always hated getting dirty, as she was brought up in a prim and proper home many years ago.

"Doing what?" asked Sonic, standing to meet his sister, the cat, and the rabbit. Amy turned to look at them blankly.

"Hello," she said in a dull, emotionless voice. "Who are you? Do you think you can tell me who I am and why I am here?"

Cream, with tears in the corners of her chocolate-brown eyes, practically flew to Amy's side, and grabbed her arm. "Amy!" she whimpered. "Stop pretending! We know it's all just an act, so please stop pretending!"

"What are you talking about?" the hedgehog replied, still in that flat, boring voice deprived of all emotion entirely. "Am I…Amy?"

Cream was sobbing now, into Amy's shoulder. The hedgehog flinched and moved away, leaving the little rabbit standing there, staring at her with horror-struck brown eyes. "Yes!" she shrieked. "Yes, you are Amy! And this is supposed to be an act, remember? Please snap out of it! Please!"

Amy looked at her with an air of boredom and indifference. "I would really like to help you, but I don't know what you're talking about," she replied flatly. Cream's sobs grew even louder, and her chao Cheese who always accompanied her sat on her shoulder reassuringly, but not doing any good to the young rabbit.

"It was supposed to be an act," Blaze said to Sonic, looking over at the scene happening behind them. "I don't know if she's still pretending or if something actually has happened to her." The cat's lavender tail flicked back and forth in anxiety.

"We ought to take her to the hospital, just in case Dr. Quack knows anything whatsoever about all of this," Sonic reasoned, looking behind Blaze to the crying seven-year-old and the hedgehog standing as if she was made of metal.

Sonia nodded, and bit her lip. "It's all fake, though. She told each of us not to worry, because it'd be all fake…"

* * *

At the Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital, Dr. Quack was observing his new patient with an air of curiosity and worry in his eyes. The duck leaned over and gingerly touched the hedgehog's head. Amy looked up at him blankly.

"Who are you, and why are you putting your hands on my head?" she asked dully. The bright yellow duck blinked at her but didn't reply—most likely taking mental notes.

Cream bit her lip as watery tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She mumbled something under her breath, but Sonic was too far away to hear her. He knew that she was probably wishing quietly, like her mother, Vanilla, had taught her.

Sonia had grabbed her knees and was now rocking back and forth on the chair she was in. She hadn't known Amy for very long—about four months—but already the two were starting to become like sisters, and Sonia was obviously worried.

Blaze usually showed no emotion on her face, because she had seen so many terrible things in the future that it was truly unnecessary for her to show compassion or hurt, but now her mouth had curved in a slight frown, and when she reached over to pick up a glass of water, Sonic noticed that her hand was shaking.

And then there was him.

Sonic didn't _want _anyone to know how nervous he was, but due to the fact that every time he looked at Amy's dull jade green eyes he shuddered, and whenever she spoke in that horrid new voice he started shaking all over, the others could probably tell how much he cared about the pink hedgehog.

Dr. Quack interrupted Sonic's thoughts by sighing sadly and stroking one finger along Amy's arm. She looked at it curiously, obviously not sure why it was there or what it was doing. The duck looked out at the four waiting to hear the results.

"I'm afraid that this…" he gestured at Amy, "…is real amnesia, not fake. It's often easy to tell when one is faking it, as they would giggle all the time, but that wasn't how I figured it out. See, look." Dr. Quack laid his hand over a noticeably large lump on the hedgehog's forehead that Sonic hadn't noticed before because it was covered by one of her quills. "This bump is more like a knot—she landed on her head real hard somewhere, and at the perfect angle for the amnesia trigger. I would go into more detail, but I don't want to bore you young folks."

Silent tears dribbled down Cream's face as she whimpered, "B-b-but…"

The duck doctor looked at her inquisitively. "Yes?"

"Will we ever get the _real _Amy back?" the rabbit burst out, sobbing into her hands. Sonic looked sharply at the doctor, waiting, just waiting for the answer…

Dr. Quack sighed, looking downward. "I-it's unlikely…there's a very, very tiny possibility but I'm afraid that you'll just have to start from scratch with her."

When the others looked at him in utter disbelief, he swallowed and looked downwards. "I'm sorry, Blaze, Sonia, Cream…Sonic. I'm afraid that the real Amy Rose will not return."

**AN: Dun dun dun...**

**I want to thank Hazel the Rabbit for being the first person to review this! Yay Hazel! *throws confetti* You win the title of being...Amnesia's First Reviewer!**

**So do you like how I made my mix of Sonic Underground/Sonic X/Archie Comics/Sega games? I call it my very own "Drizzle Mix!" Please review on what you think!**


	4. Chapter Three: Blank

**AN: This one's in Amy's POV (point of view)**

* * *

**Amnesia**

_By Milli Jasamine the Cat _

Chapter Three

Blank

* * *

Her mind had gone blank. As blank as an open white space with absolutely nothing in it. It was just…not remembering anything that it should have been.

She knew that her name was Amy; that much she had figured out from the conversations of the Mobians around her. She understood that she was in the hospital, and she could figure out that the duck who kept on stroking her, as if comfortingly, was a doctor.

Amy turned to look at the others in the room besides her, just to see if any of them could spark anything, _anything_, that could bring back her memory.

First was a magenta hedgehog. She was certainly very pretty, and there was something about her high-pitched voice…but then it was gone, and Amy's mind remained blank. She groaned inwardly and collapsed onto her pillow, where she had a perfect view of a purple cat.

The cat was wearing robes, long violet robes that Amy knew she should recognize, because there was something different about them…something different…what was it? Wasn't there some sort of…fire associated with this cat? Why couldn't she get her mind to remember? Why was this all so frustrating?

The little cream-colored rabbit Amy knew had been a great friend of hers. She could tell by the concern in the little girl's eyes when she looked the pink hedgehog's way, and by the fact that the small rabbit was obviously trying hard not to cry. But…oh, she just couldn't get it into her head!

Amy looked to see the final member of the room, a dark blue hedgehog, watching her with intense green eyes. She knew that him she should remember. He had been important to her life somehow…

…somehow…

Then, as if a match had lit in her mind, Amy yelped, "Sonic!"

She had no idea where she had gotten the name, or how she had pulled it out of her head, but all she knew was that that was the name of the blue hedgehog—that was it! He had pulled a memory out of her head just by looking at her!

Everyone in the room was staring at her now, and the blue hedgehog stood up. "Do…do you remember me?" he asked shakily. The others looked tense, as if eagerly awaiting Amy's response.

"Your name…it just showed up in my head!" the pink hedgehog gasped excitedly. "I somehow know it…I know I know it! I know you!"

_But I don't know how._

But at least, Amy reasoned with herself, it was a start. And a jump start at that. She had heard what the doctor had said—she would never regain her true memory, but if she had just remembered this name so easily, wouldn't it be quite simple to pull the rest out of that blank space in her head?

It had to be!

"I need to remember," she whispered, clenching her white-gloved fists together. Then, louder, to the rest of the group, she said, "Please, tell me all of your names. I can't remember now, but I know I should."

They stared at her, confused but relieved. She could see it in their expressions. Then the cat spoke, saying in a serious tone, "We ought to take her to the others, so that maybe if she sees us all together all at once, she'll remember."

The magenta hedgehog nodded firmly, and the rabbit wiped a tear from her eye and whispered, "That sounds good." Last to respond was Sonic, and Amy looked at him with a curiosity that seemed familiar to her somehow. Why couldn't she remember…?

"Come on, Amy," he said finally. "We're taking you to the middle of New Mobotropolis."

* * *

So many faces…she knew she should know them all but her mind had just gone to total white! Why couldn't she figure it out? It should be so obvious!

"So y'all are sayin' Amy's got _amnesia?_" protested a female rabbit wearing a large brown hat and a jacket. A coyote next to her looked confused.

"What you are saying, is impossible, no?" he asked curiously. Amy blinked and put her hands on her head. She _knew _those two familiar accents—the rabbit's Southern drawl and the coyote's French trills—but nothing, not even a name, was coming to her mind.

"Yeah, she's got amnesia," the magenta hedgehog snapped. "So we have to tell her our names so that she _remembers_."

All the Mobians present turned to look at Amy, and she shrunk back, nervous. "I feel like I should know you all, but…but…"

"Bunnie D'Coolette," the rabbit with the Southern accent burst, holding out her hand. "This here's my husband Antoine." She gestured at the coyote, who still looked confused but waved hello.

"Amy, don't tell me you've forgotten me!" burst out a twin-tailed orange fox, flying down from the sky to face her, and placing one hand on her shoulder. "Come _on, _Amy, it's me! Fellow Team Fighters member? Elite Freedom Fighter? Overall amazing mechanic?" When Amy continued to stare at him blankly, he finally burst out, "_Tails?_"

The name…she knew she should know that name, but it just wasn't coming back to her. "I…I know you," she finally stuttered, and Tails staggered backward a few steps.

"She really _has _lost her memory," he gasped, and the little rabbit nodded sadly.

"I know you don't remember me, but I'm Cream," she whispered. "The purple cat is Blaze, the magenta hedgehog is Sonia, and this is my chao Cheese."

Each name, so familiar but so brand-new…

Amy wanted to cry.

_Why is my mind so…_

_ Blank?_


	5. Chapter Four: Trigger

**Amnesia**

_By Milli Jasamine the Cat _

Chapter Four

Trigger

Sonic didn't quite know what he had to do.

Amy had been re-introduced to Manic, Nicole, Mina, Ash, Cream's mother Vanilla, Knuckles, Silver, the whole Chaotix group, Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, and pretty much every Mobian he could think of.

She still couldn't remember a thing—except, of course, for his name. He didn't know why that gave him tingles—but he did know that it made him feel guilty. She should remember Cream, her best friend, more than him. He couldn't help feeling that inwardly, everyone blamed him.

"Well, what're we going to do?" asked Vanilla, trying to place a hand on Amy's shoulder in a comforting way, but the pink hedgehog obviously thought it an awkward gesture and moved a couple steps away.

"She doesn't remember any of us!" Knuckles growled, slamming his fist into a nearby rock. "This is so…frustrating!"

Sonia placed a hand on his arm and looked back at Amy. "This is true," she admitted. "Very, very, very frustrating indeed."

"I don't understand, though," grumbled the ebony and black hedgehog Shadow. "How did it happen? According to you—" he gestured at Sonia, Blaze, and Cream, who all looked at him curiously, "—it was an act. How did she _actually _get amnesia?"

"Is that really important right now?" Silver snapped. "We have to get her memory back. Now!"

All of a sudden, Cream, who had been very silent, piped up. "Aren't there things that Amy loved when she had her memory? Don't we have those things? If we show them to her, won't she begin to remember?"

Sonic laughed. "Oh, Cream, you are a _genius!_"

Tails sighed dramatically. "Sonic, I thought that _I _was the genius of Mobius!" He laughed, and everyone knew that the twin-tailed fox was kidding. "But Cream, that's an amazing idea! I wish that I'd thought of it."

Cream giggled, and Sonic tilted his head one way. Was there a pink tint to the little rabbit's tan cheeks? If it had been there, it was gone in a second, and the blue hedgehog wondered if he had imagined it.

"Well," he began, "the obvious thing to start with is…the hammer."

"She should have it somewhere," Blaze said. "Amy?"

The pink hedgehog looked up at them. She had been kicking the ground with one red-and-white boot, making tiny scuffles in the dirt, and her light green eyes were pained and looked slightly stressed, like she had resisted crying. "…yes?"

"Do you have a…large hammer in your pocket?" the purple cat asked, flicking her tail back and forth. Amy blinked and looked confused, but then reached into her pocket and pulled out a large red and yellow hammer.

Instinctively everyone in the room flinched backwards. Pretty much all of them had had bad experiences on the other end of that hammer. The pink hedgehog fingered it, twisting it back and forth.

Suddenly Amy slammed her hammer down into the ground. Sonic yelped and zipped backwards, along with all of the others. A smile crept onto the pink hedgehog's face. "I used this a lot, didn't I?"

"Yes," Tails whispered breathlessly. "Yes, you did."

"I think I know this feeling," she laughed. "I loved using this. Doors—BAM! People—BAM! Everything got out of _my _way!" Amy giggled and began to dart around, smashing rocks into pebbles and whatnot.

"What did I call the hammer?" she yelled to Sonic as she whipped by him. He grinned with the reply.

"The Piko Piko Hammer," he smirked. Then the blue hedgehog turned to Tails, who was grinning. "Maybe there is some hope for her after all."

**AN: Oh my gosh, I'm sorry that this chapter is SO SHORT. I hope that the content and quality of it makes up for it! I want to thank all of you great reviewers, and I hope that you enjoyed this (exceedingly short) chapter!**


	6. Chapter Five: Walkabout

**Amnesia**

_By Milli Jasamine the Cat _

Chapter Five

Walkabout

* * *

Amy Rose was, to say in the least, a little bit happier. Not a lot happier, but a little.

She had her hammer back. The handle felt natural in her hands, like a grip had worn itself out of the wood for quite some time. The weight of the weapon didn't faze her, although its presence lingered somewhere in the back of her mind. This was perfect. This was a piece of the puzzle, a piece of her old life.

The others gathered around her watched with amusement as she slammed the Piko Piko Hammer down to the ground with a thunderous shake. Some of them jumped backwards, and Amy found herself laughing.

Out of the corner of one jade green eye Amy noticed Sonic whisper something to Tails, who nodded in earnest. Pulling the hammer back over one shoulder, (which felt entirely natural) she walked over to them. "What're you talking about?"

Tails looked startled for a second, but smiled. "We were just thinking about how you seem to remember the hammer." His twin tails constantly moved back and forth in a rhythmic, flowing sort of motion as he talked.

Amy shrugged. "It seems kind of natural, I guess." She fingered the peeling paint and sighed as a small flake of red landed on the green grass. "But it's not really triggering any of my other memories."

Sonic and Tails glanced at each other nervously, blue eyes hitting green. The blue hedgehog sighed and kicked at the ground. "Well, it was worth a shot, I guess."

"We can still make her memory come back!"

All three were startled as Cream came running up to them, her arms crossed and Cheese ever-present by her side. "We just have to show her more things!" the little rabbit protested, ignoring the shocked faces of the others. "You think the hammer is the only thing that was important to her? Show her the Tornado! Show her Mom and my house—she spent a lot of time there!"

A few awkward seconds passed as Cream glared at Sonic and Tails, her foot tapping in annoyance as the others contemplated her idea. Amy watched in silence. She didn't quite like it when the others talked about her as if she wasn't there.

"A walkabout around New Mobo!" Tails finally exclaimed, his tails whipping back and forth in what Amy assumed was excitement. "Ah, Cream, you've surprised me yet again!" The fox high-fived the little rabbit, grinning from ear-to-ear; Cream blinked but laughed. Amy was somewhat confused by how easily she could spot a rosy pink blush creeping up the rabbit's cheeks. It was like a natural sense to her. But why?

The hedgehog shrugged it off, sighing. Just another missing puzzle piece she'd have to fill in later on.

"So it's settled?" Sonic asked, jolting Amy out of her thoughts. "We'll go show Amy some stuff—Tails, Cream, and me?"

"I _really _hope you're not thinking of leaving me out," came the sharp, high-pitched voice of Sonia from behind them. "I'm _not _missing this."

Tails looked a little nervous, but Sonic shrugged. "Why not? The more, the merrier, that's what I always say."

What happened next was pure instinct. Amy had no idea where it came from, or why it did. All she knew was that first she was just sitting there, trying helplessly to put together the blank puzzle pieces in her mind, and then all of a sudden she was blurting out, "No, that's not what you always say! You love to be alone, work alone, do things alone! Partners can be inconvenient to you!"

All four stopped and turned to look at her. Amy felt awfully awkward under their amazed and partway harsh stares of interrogation, like they were trying to see right through her.

"That's right," Cream whispered breathlessly. "That's absolutely right!"

"See!" Tails said, slapping Amy on the back playfully. "She's getting her memory back after all. It'll just take time, you see." He looked around, his light blue eyes playful. "Now…walkabout, anyone?"

* * *

The first place they visited was the air station of New Mobotropolis. The buildings and many different types of aircraft soaring around them didn't seem to trigger anything in Amy's mind, but it all had a familiar kind of sense about it that her intuition liked.

"Are one of these this 'Tornado' you keep on talking about?" she asked, scanning the general vicinity to see if she could find a plane with that name on it. Tails laughed.

"One of these planes the Tornado? _Please_. The Tornado is a much better flyer than any of these pieces of junk." The yellow fox rolled his eyes and grabbed Amy's arm. "This way, where the _real _beauty is stored."

He led her into a large garage swamped by shadow. The pink hedgehog had to squint to see anything, until Sonia flicked on the light switch and Amy blinked rapidly, surprised by the sudden burst of light.

"Pr-r-resenting," Tails announced, rolling the r's off of his tongue playfully, "…the Tornado!"

In front of them was an old looking blue biplane decorated with little paintings of Tails' twin tails. The words "Tornado" adorned the side, and Tails leaned against it proudly, grinning from ear to ear. The motor was shiny and recently polished, and Amy couldn't detect a speck of dust on the plane. She whistled. "Impressive."

Cream's face fell. "Y-you mean that you can't remember riding in it on all of those Team Fighters missions? You really can't?"

_Oh. _

Amy hadn't realized that she had ridden in this plane before. It just didn't seem like anything she could have—or would have, for that matter—done. The others must have seen the downfall of her face, because Sonic cleared his throat quickly.

"Well, I guess we should go to the next pla—"

"No!" Tails and Cream burst out at the same time. They stared at each other, Cream starting to laugh and Tails seemingly shaking it off quickly. With a little dip of her head, the rabbit let Tails speak, and he did, with a slight tremble of nervousness.

"Amy _has _to remember the Tornado! She flew in it so many times…" The fox trailed off and sighed. "If she won't remember it just by looking at it…" He grinned at her with those bright blue eyes, and with a jolt the pink hedgehog realized what he was implying.

"Oh, no…" she mumbled under her breath. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no…"

Tails laughed. "Cream, Sonic, pack up your gear. We're going flying!"

* * *

**AN: I love this chapter. Might be my favorite out of them so far, but I'm not quite sure. ;) I'd love to have feedback!**


	7. Chapter Six: Flight

**Amnesia**

_By Milli Jasamine the Cat _

Chapter Six

Flight

* * *

Sonic was stoked.

A flight in his favorite plane of all time, the Tornado, with an amnesiac Amy, Cream, and Tails. Sonia would be providing signals from down on the ground below. Yep, he reasoned. This was going to be a blast.

Amy didn't seem to think so. She kept pacing back and forth, muttering under her breath, "This isn't right…it just doesn't feel right! I'm not supposed to be doing this…"

Tails laughed as he prepared goggles for everybody, handing them first to Sonic, next to Cream, and then finally a pair for Amy. "'Course you are, silly! You've always _loved_ flying!" The twin tails of Sonic's best friend began to whip in circles just at the thought of flight.

Cream nodded, pulling her slightly-too-large goggles on over her chocolate brown eyes. "Yes, you always said the adrenaline was exhilarating, and made you feel as if you could soar forever…or something of that sort."

Sonic snapped his goggles over his eyes and grinned. "Well, I don't know about you slowpokes, but I'm totally ready!" The blue hedgehog, with one super-fast blue-blurred leap, landed on the wing of the Tornado and settled back, snatching onto the edges with white-gloved hands.

"You _always_ move too fast, Sonic." That was Sonia, practicing waving her lit signals. "Left to signal down…green for go, red for stop…" The magenta hedgehog practiced pressing the buttons that turned the sticks on and off and then turned to look back at her brother. "Just slow down for once, will you?" In a softer tone, she added, "Amy needs you, too."

The blue hedgehog stiffened and turned away, not allowing his sister to see his grief stricken face. She'd tease him for months if she noticed how he seemed to lock up when she spoke those words.

_Amy needs you._

But his only question was, did he need her?

When Amy had had full control of her memory, she had been irksome and annoying, like a bug Sonic couldn't shake off. Sure, she was an excellent fighter, but sometimes she got…over the top. He had been dating Sally Acorn for as long as he could remember, but Amy never really had seemed to process that.

After Sally had been roboticized to save all of Mobius, Amy seemed to take it as "Yippie, Sonic can be mine!" rather than "Oh no, we have to save Sally." That had really irked him for a while, but hadn't stopped her from being an amazing member of Team Fighters. For a while, everything seemed to be going great. Sonia and Manic showed up, after years of Sonic believing they had died when their van had crashed and was captured by Robotnik (he hadn't yet been nicknamed "Eggman")'s forces. Then Silver and Blaze decided to stay for keeps in New Mobotropolis. Life had actually been starting to be really great.

Until, of course, Amy had gotten amnesia.

Then everything had changed. She had become helpless, weak, and fragile, almost, like a delicate flower Sonic didn't want to break. He wanted to save her and help her, he really did, but he still couldn't forget about how she was before.

_"Sonic, Sonic! Will you go to the fanciest restaurant in Mobius with me?"_

_"Sorry, Ames. Sally and I are heading to Uncle Chuck's."_

_"But…but how about tomorrow?"_

_"Sally and I are going to see the Forget-me-Knot's concert tomorrow…"_

_"…oh, forget it!"_

It would go on and on like this for days, weeks, even months if Amy was feeling especially persistent. Sonic just wasn't sure if he wanted that Amy back. He certainly didn't want this amnesiac hedgehog that did almost nothing but mope and feel sorry for herself.

"I think everyone's ready!" Tails' voice snapped the blue hedgehog out of his thoughts. Cream gave the fox a big thumbs-up, grinning. Amy looked nervous as she precariously balanced on the edge of the wing opposite Sonic, the little rabbit close beside her to catch her in case she fell.

"Well then, what're you waiting for?" Sonic grinned, trying to push his troubling thoughts to the back of his mind. "It's take-off time!"

* * *

It had never occurred to Sonic that one could _not _like flying. The sensation made him feel breathless, amazing, as if he could touch a cloud and do anything in the world—even defeat Dr. Eggman one day. Although, he reasoned in his head, it might never occur to someone that one could not like water.

Cream shrieked with joy as the Tornado zipped and zoomed above the ground, laughing almost maniacally as a cloud passed right through her body, soaking her to the skin. Tails was grinning as he tipped the plane to the right, turning it in a sharp dive towards the ground, then pulling it back up again.

Sonic knew that he loved it. He could tell that Tails loved it, and Cream obviously did too. But his mind wasn't really focusing on them. How was Amy coping with the ride?

He didn't want to turn and look at her. He was still too confused about all of his different feelings, and didn't want another one—complete and utter worry—to be added to the top of the list. But the blue hedgehog couldn't help himself. He turned slightly…and saw her.

Amy was grinning silently, clutching onto the edge of the plane like it was her lifeline. Her light green eyes lit up with excitement every time Tails brought them into a dip and she laughed whenever they pulled back up.

"HOW IS IT?" Sonic yelled to her over the wind.

"I…I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS AMAZING!" she yelled back, the wind whipping her quills back behind her face so she looked as if she herself was flying, and wasn't just on a moving plane.

The blue hedgehog shrugged, smirking. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"

The only answer he got was a wild whoop as Tails threw them through a large patch of clouds. Sonic yelped as the moisture soaked into his fur. _Water! Tails _so _did that on purpose._

But right then, in the sky with his friends, Sonic could let all of his troubles wash away back into the clouds. Right then, nothing else mattered, except for Tails, Cream, Amy, the Tornado, the sky, and the flight.

He wished it could be like this forever.

But of course, it couldn't.

As he had learned with Sally, and now with Amy, nothing is forever.

**AN: Well, this was an interesting chapter to write. You get to see how Sonic actually feels about getting Amy's memory back, and you get to see how she generally adjusts to flying again. A fun fact is that in this chapter I was originally going to have Cream fall off of the Tornado and maybe break her leg or something, but then I realized "Oh wait, duh, she can fly with her ears" and that was the end of that. **

**I have a question for all of you wonderful reviewers—which of the chapters is your favorite? Memories (Preface), Rash (One), It's all fake (Two), Blank (Three), Trigger (Four), Walkabout (Five, and my favorite), or Flight (Six, and the chapter you just read). I'd really love to know, so thanks! :D**

**~Milli Jasamine (Drizzle117) **


	8. Chapter Seven: Hopeless

**Amnesia**

_By Milli Jasamine the Cat _

Chapter Seven

Hopeless

* * *

Amy couldn't remember.

She had been flying with Sonic, Tails, and Cream, who supposedly had been her three closest friends, and she still couldn't remember anything about her old life. She had been soaring through the sky, as free as a bird, but still couldn't remember a thing.

She wanted to remember. She wanted to know the details of her old, true life so badly that it hurt. But she had tried so many things. The hammer; the walkabout; the flight on the Tornado; seeing everyone associated with her past life.

Nothing. Zip, zero, nada. Goose egg.

Hopeless. It was just like Dr. Quack had said before. Her friends had refused to believe it, but Amy knew the truth.

It was hopeless. She would never get her memory back again, ever. The thought of this made her knees quake like jelly and her brain want to stutter into silence. She couldn't process it. It couldn't be true—it _shouldn't _be true!

_Hopeless, hopeless, hopeless._

Amy saw nothing; she heard nothing; she felt nothing. They climbed off of the Tornado and headed back towards the center of New Mobotropolis, where all were waiting. Cream was saying something, probably trying to talk to her, but the pink hedgehog didn't know what it could be. All she knew was that it was hopeless.

_Hopeless, hopeless, hopeless._

This one word; this one, painfully true word, dug into Amy like a knife, wrenching its way into her heart and settling there, among the unnatural jets of blood and muscles working, pumping the truth throughout her whole body.

_Hopeless, hopeless, hopeless. _

Cream took her hand and led her through the city, through the weaving pathways and smiling people, through a building that sparked no memory in her mind, finally stopping at a door. There was a sign on the door, clearly stating: Amy Rose. It was her old room. But she couldn't remember.

_Hopeless, hopeless, hopeless. _

The little rabbit opened the door when the hedgehog didn't move to do it herself. Cream led her slowly towards a bed in the corner of the room, sitting with her on it and looking nervously up at Amy with wide, confused, chocolate brown eyes. She was so innocent, so caring and trusting. It was terrible. It was awful. It was…

Amy let out a loud sob and buried her face in her pillow. Cream let out a startled yelp, darting backwards and flattening herself against the wall. "A-A-Amy?" she squeaked.

"Hopeless," the pink hedgehog sobbed, not bothering to look up, not bothering to care that her voice was muffled and her hair and clothes were absolutely disheveled. "It's hopeless."

* * *

Cream tried to talk to her, and Amy admired her efforts, but the little rabbit was getting nowhere, and eventually she left, closing the door quietly behind her. The pink hedgehog was left alone to contemplate her thoughts.

Memories swamped her mind; but not the memories she wished to have return. Instead they were memories of what had happened after she had woken up with amnesia. Letting a tear fall down her cheek, the hedgehog began to remember—but not the right things.

_"Hello," she said in a dull, emotionless voice. "Who are you? Do you think you can tell me who I am and why I am here?"_

_Cream, with tears in the corners of her chocolate-brown eyes, practically flew to Amy's side, and grabbed her arm. "Amy!" she whimpered. "Stop pretending! We know it's all just an act, so please stop pretending!"_

_"What are you talking about?" the hedgehog replied, still in that flat, boring voice deprived of all emotion entirely. "Am I…Amy?"_

_Cream was sobbing now, into Amy's shoulder. The hedgehog flinched and moved away, leaving the little rabbit standing there, staring at her with horror-struck brown eyes. "Yes!" she shrieked. "Yes, you are Amy! And this is supposed to be an act, remember? Please snap out of it! Please!"_

This was possibly the first thing she had remembered—and maybe the saddest, too. Seeing the little rabbit sob like that—that had been too much. Amy pressed her pillow against her forehead, willing those terrible moments to stop coming back to her—but it didn't seem to work.

_Amy looked to see the final member of the room, a dark blue hedgehog, watching her with intense green eyes. She knew that him she should remember. He had been important to her life somehow…_

_…somehow…_

_Then, as if a match had lit in her mind, Amy yelped, "Sonic!"_

This had comforted her for a moment—truly made her believe that she could remember. Amy had been so sure that once she had remembered Sonic's name, everything else would come back in a blur. But it hadn't. Hopeless, hopeless. Hopeless.

_"Do you have a…large hammer in your pocket?" the purple cat asked, flicking her tail back and forth. Amy blinked and looked confused, but then reached into her pocket and pulled out a large red and yellow hammer._

_Instinctively everyone in the room flinched backwards. Pretty much all of them had had bad experiences on the other end of that hammer. The pink hedgehog fingered it, twisting it back and forth._

_Suddenly Amy slammed her hammer down into the ground. Sonic yelped and zipped backwards, along with all of the others. A smile crept onto the pink hedgehog's face. "I used this a lot, didn't I?" _

_"Yes," Tails whispered breathlessly. "Yes, you did." _

That was it. Amy threw her pillow down off of her bed and stood up with a determined look in her teary green eyes. "_THAT'S IT!_" she screamed. She didn't care if no one could hear her. She just didn't care.

It was hopeless, hopeless, hopeless. She had to find her own path now, not let the others guide her throughout her supposed "recovery."

The pink hedgehog opened the door of her room and walked out, out into New Mobotropolis. No-one was around her—just the empty, plain buildings, and the slowly darkening blue sky. She needed no possessions right then. She just needed her mind back.

Amy Rose walked to the edge of the city and looked back for a heartbeat. Her green eyes showed no regret, only determination.

"It'll be hopeless," she murmured under her breath, "unless I take my own path, and find my memories my way, not theirs."

But as the hedgehog left the boundaries of the city and continued walking, her heart still pounding out that dreaded rhythm that pulsed throughout her whole body, making her doubt every step she took.

_Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. _

**AN: I have a question for all of you wonderful reviewers—which of the chapters is your favorite? Memories (Preface), Rash (One), It's all fake (Two), Blank (Three), Trigger (Four), Walkabout (Five, and my favorite), Flight (Six), or Hopeless (Seven, and the chapter you just read). I'd really love to know, so thanks! :D**

**Also, whose point of view do you like hearing the most, Sonic's or Amy's? I personally like Amy's, but I want to know what you guys think. PLEASE reply to this, I'm very curious!**

**~Milli Jasamine (Drizzle117)**


	9. Chapter Eight: The Start of One's Search

**Amnesia**

_By Milli Jasamine the Cat_

Chapter Eight

The Start of One's Search

* * *

Sonic wasn't very excited.

He had almost lost hope completely. Why couldn't she remember, with all of these triggers and memories that they were supposed to have set off? What was wrong with what they were doing? He felt so dejected he could have walked into a puddle of water and wouldn't notice.

Okay, maybe that was an understatement. He _would _notice. But reality and theory seemed to be blending into a whole new mixture now, and Sonic didn't quite know what he had to do.

He was sitting on his bed in the Freedom HQ, leaning up against his pillow, both arms behind his head and one leg crossed over the other, thinking. His tiredness made him want to drift off to sleep, but his determined spirit kept his green eyes open.

"Let's see," he mumbled to himself, the last syllable shaking slightly. "If we could take her to the Rabbit's place…but no, she was in the Tornado more often than over there…"

The door creaked open slightly; Sonic lifted his head to see the silhouette of Cream peeking into his room. "M-Mr. Sonic?" she squeaked nervously. "If you don't mind, of course…could I please come in?"

The blue hedgehog nodded, smiling, and patted the side of the bed next to him; the small rabbit scrambled up and snuggled into the comfortable pillow. Cream had always been like Sonic's little sister—honestly, she had helped make up for the depression when he thought he had lost Sonia and Manic.

"Did you see Amy to her room?" the hedgehog asked airily, still running through possibilities in his mind.

Cream nodded. "Yes, but she seemed very…upset."

"Upset?" Now she had Sonic's attention. "In what way do you mean…_upset_?"

The rabbit pulled one of her long ears down across her shoulder and began fingering it. "Well…see, she was crying terribly and yelling hopeless—always '_HOPELESS, HOPELESS, HOPELESS!'_" Cream shuddered at the thought, but Sonic wasn't listening anymore. Apparently he wasn't the only one who'd thought that they had had practically no success.

But Amy didn't know anything else…

…what could that cause her to do?

"You _left her alone?_"

Sonic hadn't meant to be so loud, since Cream was clearly startled backwards, small teardrops actually forming in the corners of her eyes. The blue hedgehog silently cursed himself with being so harsh with her, and was about to apologize when she replied, in a notably more scared voice than before:

"She…she just looked like she needed some space, is all. I didn't think she could actually do anything that would be harmful to us!" The rabbit stumbled over the words.

Sonic's reply was a bit calmer this time, but still forced and very clearly annoyed and angry. "No, she wouldn't do something to us…she'd do something to _herself._"

Cream's eyes widened. "A-Amy…"

Without another word the little rabbit leapt off of the bed and dashed through the door, Sonic surpassing her with quick, agile speed. He snatched the handle of the door and twisted, flinging it open with a yelp of "Amy!"

There was no answer.

No one was there.

* * *

Sonic slung the bag over his shoulder and placed one hand on the wall surrounding New Mobotropolis. He looked back for a heartbeat, his green eyes flickering with emotion, and sighed. He had to find her before she got lost and was killed by something. It was the only way.

He had told Cream to not tell anyone what had happened—just in case the others all got panicked and decided to follow him. He had to do this alone.

Sonic closed his eyes, readied his position, and took off running at top speed, towards the forest. Somehow he knew she had gone there.

Somehow, he just knew.

It didn't take him that long to get there, or to zip through the beginning, sunny part of the woods, but when the light turned to dark and shadows began to creep through his vision, the blue hedgehog slowly came to an abrupt walking pace. This forest could be dangerous at night, especially for those who couldn't see in the dark. He needed to be cautious, not rash.

Eerie shadows dappled the ground as the blue hedgehog wandered slowly through the forest. His legs ached to run, but his mind kept his feet firmly in a walking position.

A sudden noise made Sonic whip around and yelp "Who's there?" but a flash of moonlight revealed the mystery sound as an owl taking flight, and he sighed in relief. This forest was making him unnecessarily jittery.

He kept on walking for a while longer; how long it was, he didn't know. It could have been minutes; it could have been hours. Sonic didn't know what time it was when he finally heard the voices.

"OWW! Gosh, that was my _foot!_"

"_So-rry, _not like I was supposed to know."

"Shh, shh, guys! He'll _hear_ us!"

"Well then _you _need to _just shut u—oh_."

The last word was cut off abruptly as the speaker, the red echidna Knuckles, realized he had been heard and was now nose-to-nose with Sonic.

"Well, well, well." The hedgehog's voice was icy cold. "What are you doing here, and why are you following me?"

"Oh, _Sonic_! Leave him _alone!_" came a protesting, high-pitched voice back in the bushes. Despite Knuckles' wild gesturing to stay put, Sonia stormed out of the tangled branches and placed her hand on the echidna's arm, pushing him backwards so she could glare at her brother head-on. "So _what _if we came to follow you? What does it matter?"

"What matters," said Sonic slowly, trying to suppress his anger by clenching his fists tightly, "what matters is that I was supposed to go alone. This is too dangerous for anyone else—and how did you even _know I was coming_?"

At this precise moment, someone in the bushes burst into tears.

"I-I-I'm so _sorry_ Mr. Sonic! I just _had _to tell them, I couldn't let you go off on y-y-your own, and I was so _scared _and _worried_ about you and Amy and…" Loud, dejected sobs split the silence of the air as the unseen speaker, obviously Cream, continued to cry.

Sonic didn't know quite what to say. He sat there, awkwardly looking at Sonia, who still had her hand on Knuckles' arm. Slowly she turned to look back at the bushes. "Well, guys…I think that our cover's been blown. Time to come out now."

Tails was the first to come out, slowly leading a sobbing Cream by the shoulder. He glared at Sonic angrily, as if he was the one who had made the little rabbit cry, and then began to talk to her, ignoring his best friend. Shards of glass seemed to pierce Sonic's heart, and he flinched.

Blaze walked out next, carefully lighting a fire on her index finger that lit up their surroundings. Her eyes were as cold and steely as ever, and she walked over to Cream without acknowledging Sonic whatsoever; the cat was followed by Silver, who nodded awkwardly at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic was starting to feel very uncomfortable. His friends had followed him to help him…and to help her…how could he turn them down; send them back now?

"Alright," he sighed out of the blue; this made everyone start, seeing as no one had talked for the last few minutes. "You guys can come."

Cream wiped a tear away and sniffled. "R-really, Mr. Sonic?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes, really." Sonic sighed and clenched his fists. He had to stick with this decision. "Yes, you can come."

Silver opened his mouth to say something but the blue hedgehog cut over him. "Let's go now," he grumbled, and in his mind whispered, _"Before I do something that I'll regret."_

**AN: I have planned this whole story out. There'll be a Preface, 12 chapters, and an Epilogue, but there might be an extra chapter if I rush the plot too much. I hope you like the new chapter! :D**

**Oh, and I have a game for you guys! I got bored and couldn't decide who was talking about stepping on (blank)'s foot, so you get to (if you want to) tell me who you think was talking! In my mind I was thinking it was Tails who stepped on Blaze's foot, but I want to know what you guys think. ;)**

**Thanks as always for reading! :) **

**~Milli**


	10. Chapter Nine: Trek

**Amnesia**

_By Milli Jasamine the Cat_

Chapter Nine

Trek

* * *

Amy discovered she hated walking through the woods at night.

Everywhere she went, it felt as if something was watching her back, waiting to dive out of nowhere and attack her, and although she knew she'd be well protected by her Piko Piko Hammer, it still made her nerved. The pink hedgehog hadn't been able to pack any kind of coat or jacket either, and she was very, very cold.

The hills in the forest were steep, and her feet soon became worn out and tired. But she had to keep going. She _had _to keep going. Hardship. Suffering. This would help her remember why nothing seemed to add up, why she just couldn't figure anything out.

A root seemingly appeared out of nowhere; stumbling over it, the pink hedgehog let out a yelp as she slammed into the ground with a loud _thud._ Stifling tears, Amy pushed herself back up, wincing – had she injured her leg? – and continued onward.

It felt like years passed, but it could have been minutes. She had no watch; how was she to tell the time? All she knew was she had to keep going…

…_keep going…_

As she walked, Amy tried to remember. She strained her mind so hard she almost tripped over a stone in her path. She tried so hard that it hurt; jolting bursts of pain, almost like lightning, were shot throughout her whole self-consciousness, and she shivered.

"Why…" she mumbled under her breath. "Why can't I remember?"

_Go over what you know. Go over what you _can _remember._

"Sonic…he was a big part of my life. He was cocky and reckless, but adorable and wonderful too. That's really all I remember…"

_There's got to be more, Amy. There's _got _to be._

"Well, I suppose that Antoine's accent sounded a little familiar when I first heard it…"

_Good…_

"Cream's voice was awful familiar too…"

_Yes, yes…_

"And so was seeing Blaze."

_…is that it? _

"Yes, I think that's all."

_Well, that's not much to go off of, now is it?_

Amy kicked a rock; it went flying and skidded into a nearby bush with a clump. Soft tears crept into the corner of her jade green eyes as she started to cry. "It's not like it's _my _fault I can't remember anything! Heck, I can't even remember why I can't remember!"

The hedgehog could practically see her mind rolling its eyes. _Good gracious. You're terrible, aren't you? So grumpy…and what a pessimist!_

Whacking herself in the side of the head, Amy placed one gloved hand on the side of the rough tree bark and sighed. Would anything ever go right? Everything she tried failed. It was awful. Terrible.

She needed to sit down.

The grass was damp and cold, squishing slightly under the hedgehog's weight. The bottom of her dress was getting wet, but at that moment, Amy didn't care at all. Her legs were aching – she clearly needed a rest.

Grabbing a handful of the wet, sticky grass next to her, the pink hedgehog squeezed it, feeling its coolness refreshing her in a way nothing else had in a while. She sighed, letting her head tip to one side, and slowly falling asleep.

As she slept, Amy dreamed.

She dreamed of an infinite blackness that swallowed her up and made her think things, things she didn't know why she was thinking, or where they were from.

_Eggman! Why do you have to be such an idiot and destroy these people's lives? And why did you have to roboticize Sally? Sure, she was Sonic's girlfriend, but…she was my friend too! _

Where were these thoughts coming from?

_Aww, Blaze! You may put on a mask of indifference, but I know who you like! Nothing can ever escape me!_

Wait…_what?_ Why was she thinking –

_Oh, look at the beach! It's so beautiful! I'll just take a little peek before I start my feigned amnes – whoa, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhh! _

An immense pain shot throughout all of Amy's body as she floated in the blackness, and the pink hedgehog winced in pain, feeling as if she was going to die from the pain dancing through her body.

"_HELP!"_

Her eyes snapped open, wide and panicked, and slightly teary. Amy reached one gloved hand up to her forehead, and sighed, brushing away the tears. She was still leaning against the tree, and, with a sigh, began to rise; immediately she fell back to the ground, realizing that her legs were too shaky to stand.

And she was hungry. So, _so _hungry.

Amy's jade green eyes darted around haphazardly, wildly, looking for anything to fill the large, empty cavern that was now her stomach. A bright blue flower caught her eye, and she snatched it. It was coarse, and almost leathery to the touch.

_But what if it's poisonous? _the back of her mind screamed. _What if you die when you eat it?_

_So…hungry…_the other part of her mind choked out. _Don't…care. Need…food._ _And why would it be poisonous anyways? You're so pessimistic, Amy._

The hedgehog sighed, her hand shaking slightly, as she lifted the flower and brought it to her lips. It felt as if it was some sort of cardboard, but it was edible. And edible meant she could eat…

Amy tentatively took a bite. It wasn't bad…it tasted a little bit like strawberries, except _really _leathery strawberries. The hedgehog took another bite, and another, and yet another, until about half of the flower was gone, and the tentative part of her mind backed off, no longer believing the flower could cause her any harm.

That was until the cramps started to come.

They shot throughout her body as if she had been struck by lightning; pain flashing every which way, Amy couldn't even find the energy to scream. Her pupils went small, and she clenched her fists and eyes closed, rocking back and forth in a ball on the ground. The remains of the now-crushed blue flower fell out of her fist. Short breaths escaped her mouth; quick, short breaths.

_In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out_

_In, out_

_In, out_

_In, out_

_In…_

_…out_

Her breathing began to get shallow. With one final breath, Amy opened her mouth and let out a terrible, pain-struck scream that would have killed a lesser creature upon hearing it. The pink hedgehog clutched her stomach, letting out small whimpers as she did so.

_I told you so, _the back part of her brain taunted.

And then the world went black.

**AN: CLIIIIIIIIIIFFHANGER! What will happen with Sonic and his gang when they discover this terrible factoid? Is Amy gone for good? **

**You will find out…in Chapter Eleven, most likely! Because Chapter Ten will just be a lot of travel and talk! Yay! *shaky smile* Anyways, I hope you liked the new chappie! :)**

**Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated. ;)**

**~Milli**


	11. Chapter Ten: That Scream

**Amnesia**

_By Milli Jasamine the Cat_

Chapter Ten

That Scream 

Sonic was going crazy.

The others obviously didn't seem to understand the horrible things that could happen to Amy if she managed to wander into trouble's way. They didn't understand she could walk down a cliff, drown in a river, eat a poisonous plant…

_Whoa, there, _the hedgehog sighed. _Now I'm just getting too far in my dumb suspicions. There's no way anything like that could happen to her. _

The others weren't making _anything _easier. They were talking easily, like this was the easiest thing in the world. At one point Tails had started a game of Tic-Tac-Toe with Silver, but had stopped when Sonic protested.

"Don't you see we have no _time _for games?" he snapped, not quite meaning to, but so furious he had to get the point over any way he could. "Amy could be _dying _out there, and you're playing Tic-Tac-_Toe?_"

"Relax, Sonic!" Silver said, while drawing a casual 'O' in front of Tails' X's. "She's a headstrong character who can fend for herself if danger rises in the way. She's got that massive hammer, and enough memory to know how to use it."

"But…but…" the blue hedgehog stuttered. "But…"

A loud exclamation from Knuckles made Sonic whip around. "Gosh, I'm _hungry_. Who wants some grub?"

Of course, this was met with loud cheers by the whole party – _except _for one disgruntled blue hedgehog, who mumbled something under his breath that was unintelligible, something along the lines of "never should have let them come along."

* * *

After a meal of roasted berries which Cream had spent hours gathering along the trip, Sonic was itching to get back on the trail, but _no_, they just _had _to go and gather some water from the nearest stream because Sonia was _oh so thirsty._ The blue hedgehog wanted to race off and leave him alone, but then they would be even _more _mad at him, so he decided to – sulking, none the less – stay put.

Everybody took their time washing their faces and chatting nonchalantly, while Sonic sat in the back glaring at them all with his patented, brand-new death glare.

"…so Manic told _me _that…"

"What? No _way! _That's ridiculous…"

"I don't think it's ridiculous, it's amazing! You're soooooo lucky!"

"Can we please talk about something that'll appeal to _boys _here?"

"Shut up, Silver."

"Are you telling _me _to shut up? I'll tell _you_ to—"

Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He looked back at his bickering friends with one hand on the tree, sighed, and slowly walked into the undergrowth. They just didn't understand…they just had no understanding whatsoever.

A couple minutes of walking and the annoying chatter quickly faded into the background. Sonic was alone once again. That was just how he liked it.

* * *

Sonic wished he had his friends with him.

Turns out that he did _not _like being alone, and he got bored with no company in mere minutes. Even the incessant rambling of Sonia's high-pitched voice would have sounded wonderful right now compared to the dead silence of the woods and the trees.

"Amy," the blue hedgehog grumbled, pushing his way past an overhanging branch. "Oh, Ames, where _are _you?"

Obviously there was no reply.

Walking through the eerie forest, Sonic felt as if all eyes were on his back, almost scaring him out of his wits. This was quite strange – Sonic the Hedgehog _never _got scared (well, of anything but water, but he wasn't going to admit _that _anytime soon).

And as he walked, he thought about Amy.

She was so helpless out here in the forest – well, that wasn't true, she had her hammer and her intuitive mind, but she had no memory and couldn't remember the dangers that lurked about.

Sonic knew he should be worrying about Sally – she had been roboticized and used as one of Eggman's terrible weapons – but the pink hedgehog kept flitting to his mind. Her desperate amnesia situation just seemed to haunt him…

…_why did he feel like it was all his fault?_

Blaze, Sonia, and Cream had told him that Amy was originally just going to _pretend _to have amnesia, but it turned into the real thing when she fell off of the cliff in front of the beach. Why did Sonic feel like that had something to do, deep down, with him?

He had to stop being so full of angst. He had to keep on moving.

Sonic moved in tiny bursts of speed, looking around him and occasionally calling out Amy's name. There was never an answer. Why did there have to be _no answers? _The blue hedgehog was getting annoyed now, but tried to keep his cool. He had to be strong, and stay that way.

He truly hoped that the others would be fine on their own. They had Blaze, who was strong and a natural leader, Tails for a bit of engineering genius, Silver, who could somehow bring light into any situation, Knuckles, with his power and brute strength that would protect them from any danger, Sonia, who could keep her cool under almost any challenge, and Cream, who could bring a dash of peace into the coldest brute's heart. They were pretty well off.

So why did Sonic feel like they would need him?

He was contemplating this when the scream hit the air.

It wasn't very far away – he could easily reach the source by running fast – but it was the pure desperation and terror that laced the high-pitched lament that stopped Sonic in his tracks. It sounded like the person who was emitting the terrible noise was in a deep sort of writhing pain, worse than being drowned. It was loud, too, so loud that he guessed that the others back at the stream (or wherever they were by then) could hear it too. But that wasn't what nerved him the most.

What nerved him the most was that it was _Amy's _voice that screamed.

Sonic didn't care right then about anything else.

He took off running at top speed.

Branches whipped across his face; one gave him a long gash right over his muzzle that dripped salty blood into his panting mouth, but he _didn't care_, he had to _get there get there get there get there Amy…_

The screaming had stopped about a minute ago but it was still echoing in Sonic's ears. He didn't care he had to get there get there _get there…_

Then he saw her.

She was lying on the ground, chest heaving roughly once every thirty seconds. Sonic zipped next to her and cradled her head under his arm. "Amy? Ames, wake up?"

He was vaguely aware of the others coming up behind him; Cream let out a sharp gasp and clapped her hands to her mouth to prevent screaming, while Sonia's eyes widened in panic and Blaze bowed her head, trying to deplete any emotion on her face. Sonic didn't pay attention to any of this.

"Ames," he said. "Ames, please listen to me…you've got to wake up…" One tear dripped off of his face, and he clenched his teeth, closing his green eyes. "Amy Rose, _wake up_!" The tears were openly flowing now, and he did nothing more to hide his pain. "_Please wake up!"_

There was no answer. Amy's chest was no longer moving.

Sonic didn't want to face it. It was impossible.

She was gone.

**AN: Don't worry! We still have another chapter in Amy's POV! You'll see what happens next QUITE soon, in the chapter titled "On the Border of Life and Death." I think that'll be the most fun to write. :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and, as usual, reviews are ****_always _****appreciated. Seriously. I didn't get a whole lot of reviews for last chapter, so I'm hoping you guys will come back! The next chapter might be out SUPER soon – it'll be amazingly fun to write. Like, later-this-week soon. **

**~Milli**


	12. 11: On the Border of Life and Death

**Amnesia**

_By Milli Jasamine the Cat_

Chapter Eleven

On the Border of Life and Death 

Amy knew that she was dead.

That flower – she never should have eaten it. She should have trusted the back part of her brain. She should have listened to her intuition. She should have done _something_, _anything _other than what she had done. But what did she do? She ate the flower.

Now she was in a forest of sorts. If anyone ever asked her what it was like she could honestly say she had no idea. The forest seemed to shift and change as Amy watched it – one minute it was a snowy pine wood, the next a park full of bright maple trees. The weather shifted too, from sunny and warm to rainy and full of lightning.

Looking around, Amy saw that she was on a dirt road. Ahead there was a fork in the path, one leading to a sign that read "peace" and another that read "life."

The pink hedgehog looked to the side of the road that was labeled "peace" and gasped. It was a huge, shining city with people running, laughing, and playing. The sun shone, birds tweeted, and the forest was bright and beautiful. Amy had to shield her eyes from the brightness of it all. It was peace in all of its glory.

Out of pure curiosity she turned to observe the other side of the road, the one labeled "life." She blinked; Amy assumed that life would be much nicer than peace, but she was wrong. Shards of glass littered the path and thorn-bushes crowded the way, making for a difficult road to travel upon. At the very end of the road there was a light, but only a very dim one, and it was swathed in shadow.

Amy looked back and forth between the two roads – the shimmering city of peace, life after death, and the rough, tangled road of life. Why was she on this crossroad? She had died, hadn't she?

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light ahead of her, and the hedgehog saw an old chipmunk woman, bent with age, appear on the road to "peace." She grinned when she saw the city and began to hobble towards it, murmuring under her breath, when Amy, out of pure desperation, yelled, "WAIT!"

The chipmunk turned; upon seeing Amy on the crossroad she started in surprise. "Young'un, what're you doing there? How did you _get _there?"

"I…_what?_"

The woman leaned forward slightly, her glare somewhat accusing. "Have you just died?"

Feeling somewhat offended, Amy nodded sulkily, her arms crossed.

Looking up at the sky, the woman began to mumble to herself again, only this time the hedgehog could hear what she was saying. "Interesting…very interesting." Then, to Amy, "My name is Jana."

"Amy."

Jana nodded. "When I was alive, I dedicated my life to discovering what life-after-death was like once my parents had been killed in a car accident. I've seen this place in dreams, and from what my research has gathered, once one has died fairly, they are _supposed _to land right on the path to this city, here." The chipmunk pointed at the bright, glowing land of "peace." "But you, young'un…you're sure you're dead, and not in a simulation?"

Now Amy was growing slightly annoyed. "Yes, I'm quite sure that I've just died from consuming a poisonous flower, thank you." She began to finger the handle of her hammer, although she knew that she would never actually whack the old woman.

Moving forward, Jana reached the fork in the road from her viewpoint, reached out her hand to where Amy was standing…

…and hit an invisible wall. The chipmunk pushed and pushed with, seemingly, much effort, but she could not seem to get through. Panting, she pushed her grey hair back over her shoulders. "You see, Ames? If you died fairly, you shouldn't be able to have the choice. But you…you have it."

"What choice?" Amy asked, with a sick feeling to her stomach.

"…you can go back to your old life again," Jana remarked solemnly. "You have a chance, Amy. You're one in a million."

The whole world felt as if it was crashing down around her.

"G-go back?" Amy whispered, looking down at the road less traveled, littered with broken glass and thorns. "I can go back and…"

"And be with your friends again," Jana whispered, a bittersweet smile coming onto her face. The hedgehog's heart felt as if it was breaking into a million pieces. She couldn't blame Jana for not knowing about her amnesia, but it still hurt. It hurt _terribly. _

"But…but what if I choose death?"

"Then you can live here for the rest of your days," the chipmunk said, smiling. "You will live in the perfect, non-confrontational world. No wars, no fights. Friends all around who will help you be the very best you can be."

Those words swirled around Amy like a hurricane. "No fights, ever? Friends all around?" she whispered in a breathless tone, inadvertently letting the handle of her hammer drop to the ground.

Jana nodded and said nothing more for a few seconds, letting the hedgehog think it over. When Amy said nothing, the chipmunk sighed. "Well, I have to be on my way." Her amber eyes glistened with tears as she turned toward the bright city, a bittersweet grin on her face. "My parents are waiting for me."

As Amy watched, Jana approached the city with a smile, and as she walked, she _transformed. _She grew shorter, her hair darker and longer, with a long braid down her back that had flowers woven into it. Tears flew from her eyes as she ran, no longer an old woman, toward two chipmunks who turned to greet her with open arms. Jana slammed into them with all of her force, sobbing. "M-mommy…D-daddy…I m-missed you s-so much…"

"We know, Jana…" the mother whispered, stroking her daughter's hair. "We missed you too."

Tears appeared in Amy's green eyes, and she wiped them away, turning to look down at the ground until the reunited family had left.

So she wasn't supposed to be here, on this border between life and death. She was supposed to be heading to the land of everlasting peace. So why had she been given the second chance, out of all people?

_Maybe I shouldn't go back, _Amy thought bitterly, looking down the dirty road of life. _I have no memories, and everyone back there is probably upset with me for running away. There's nothing for me to gain there._

Looking back at the shining city, the pink hedgehog remembered Jana's words. "No fights ever," she whispered, her green eyes glowing as she watched the children run around, laughing and play-fighting. "Friends all around. I wouldn't have that in life…I've lost my memory."

Amy Rose took three steps toward the land of peace and then stopped.

She felt something strange, like the sensation of a vacuum, sucking her into its depths. It was almost like she was being _pulled _in. Like she wasn't supposed to have a choice, and now the life after death wanted to claim her. If it was where she was _forced _to go…why was she given the choice? There had to have been a good reason.

Maybe…maybe there was still a chance.

Amy bit her lip, thinking about all of the things that had happened to her since her memory had been lost. She had tried as hard as she could to remember – she had even _gone out on her own_ – and now she was just giving up.

That wasn't what a _real _Freedom Fighter would do.

She had heard that term used by Sonic and Tails multiple times – Amy had been a _Freedom Fighter_, one who fights for the freedom of their usually-peaceful world. Amnesia or not, she could help save the world still.

Maybe she could still get her memories back.

The land of peace was pulling at her, calling her in a soft, tinkling voice that sounded like bells. _Come…come to the land where you will never feel sorrow again…where all is perfect…_

Amy turned to face it, and although she could not visibly see the speaker, she spoke at the path as if it was the one talking. "I will be back," she said, voice shaking somewhat but determined nonetheless. "I will be back…when the time is right. But now is not the right time. I have memories to gain."

The vacuum began pulling harder now, but the hedgehog ignored it, and instead turned toward the road less traveled. Taking a deep breath, she began the travel back to her old life. And as she walked, voices spoke to her.

_Amy Rose, _one said. _You have done well. You have chosen the life where you will know nothing over the life where you will know everything simply because it was the best thing to do. _

Amy stepped over a strand of thorns. "It was the moral choice." Taking her hammer in one hand, she slammed a bush out of her way and continued walking. The voice also continued, only not to walk, but to speak.

_This is a very noble thing to do, Amy. Anyone else in your position would have chosen the life of peace._

The hedgehog looked around, to address the bodiless voice. "Really?" she asked incredulously.

_Yes…this means you will be granted with a great reward._

Amy was nearing the light now; squinting, she held her hand over her eyes. It was a lot brighter when she came closer to it. "A great reward?" she asked nervously. _So close…almost there…_

_Yes, a reward. Amy Rose…from this day forth, you will be unable to get amnesia again. You will regain your memories…Amy Rose…from this day forth you are cured._

And suddenly everything came rushing back.

It was like an overwhelming tide of knowledge that knocked Amy off of her feet. Crying out, she stumbled to the ground and placed her hand on her forehead, which was currently aching with the thoughts that swept through her whole body.

_My friends…_

_My city…_

_Team Fighters…_

_Sally…_

_Cream…_

The last thought she had made her want to cry.

_…Sonic…_

Amy needed to get to him…to all of them. Turning around, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head, she threw herself into the bright light, feeling its coldness – not heat, like she had expected – envelop her entirely. The world was spinning…spinning…spinning…

…and everything went completely and utterly white.

**AN: Now, my wonderful reviewers, how fast was ****_that_****? Just like I predicted, this was the easiest (and longest) chapter to write! For me, this is now BEST CHAPTER. What about you? What is ****_your _****favorite chapter?**

**Anywho, only one more chapter and then an epilogue. This will be over so fast…****_sniffle_****. **

**Reviews welcomed!**

**~Milli**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Back with You

**Amnesia**

_By Drizzle117_

Chapter Twelve

Back with You 

Sonic felt like the world around him was dead.

In his arms, limp as a ragdoll, lay Amy, the echo of that last, terrible scream still etched upon her normally quite-pretty face. Her jade green eyes were glossed over, staring up at the sky, reflecting the stars that twinkled as if nothing was wrong.

The blue hedgehog leaned down, the tears pouring from his face as his forehead touched hers. Everything was wrong.

Cream was right by him, sobbing her heart out and rubbing her cheek against her best friend's. Blaze was trying to keep the emotion off of her face but it was clearly showing how upset she was. Sonia was sniffling quietly into a handkerchief that she had in her bag, and even the steadfast boys looked upset, but none as dismayed as Sonic.

She had led a good life, strong and proud, but even then he had ignored her. She was headstrong and funny, but still he had ignored her. Even when she had gotten her amnesia, he still favored Sally over her.

But now? Seeing Amy Rose dead in his arms, dead because _he _hadn't caught up to her fast enough, Sally seemed like nothing.

"A-Ames…" Sonic whispered, placing his forehead against hers and rocking back and forth slowly. "Oh…oh Amy…"

Cream looked up at him with terror in her chocolate-brown eyes. "…how did she die, Mr. Sonic?" she whispered in her high-pitched and deathly innocent voice, staring at him, trembling slightly as she stroked Amy's hair.

"I'm not sure, Cream." Sonic looked around to see what could have caused the end; sadly, he saw nothing, and there were no marks on Amy's body to suggest she had been attacked. "I'm not sure."

The rabbit's lip trembled. "B-but why does she have to die? She was only a little older than me!"

"I know it's unfair." The blue hedgehog hugged Amy tighter to him, and sighed. "Trust me. I know."

There was a respective pause for a few minutes to acknowledge the fact that Amy Rose the Hedgehog was gone, was passing over into the life after death. Some of the boys even had tears in their eyes now. It was a silence that was necessary, but felt out of place at the same moment.

Sonic wasn't sure what to do other than cry.

Suddenly a soft, hoarse voice whispered up in his ear, "S-Sonniku?"

He had imagined it. It was impossible. It was the most impossible thing…so incredibly impossible that he thought his mind must be hallucinating. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes tighter. _Just stop torturing me…go away, go away, go away…_

"Sonic? Please…look at me."

The voice was soft, like the call of a young bird, but it was familiar. Sonic knew it was impossible, that she couldn't be alive again…she couldn't…

"Sonic…I can remember."

That was when he looked down, and Sonic the Hedgehog found himself staring straight into the face of Amy Rose, tears streaming down her face. "Sonic…" she choked out, lips moving although that was supposed to be impossible, "…I _can remember_."

"Y…you're alive? But…but how?" the blue hedgehog stammered, his voice shaking, eyes wide. It wasn't true, it couldn't be…it _couldn't be_!

"I chose to come back." Quickly, without warning, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, catching him off guard. "I could have chosen to go into life after death…but I knew there was still the chance I could get my memories back…get _you _back." Amy leaned her head against his shoulder, still smiling, bittersweet tears in her eyes. "And I did."

Cream, who had been watching the whole scene with kind of a stunned astonishment, let out a scream of joy and threw herself into the group hug. Shrugging, Tails did too, followed by Sonia, Silver, Blaze, and even the recalcitrant Knuckles.

"You're back!" the little rabbit sobbed, hugging Amy as tight as she could. "You're really, really back!"

"Yeah, Creamy." Amy placed one hand on her best friend's head and sighed, smiling. "I'm really, really back."

Slowly everyone but Cream and Sonic pulled away from Amy's joyful embrace. Sonic's head was still spinning, twisting with all of the new information he had learned in a matter of heartbeats. "You're sure your memory is back?" he asked cautiously. "I mean, how can we be su—"

Before he had finished, Amy had pulled him into her embrace and into a tight kiss.

The others watching had different reactions – Sonia grinned and let out a tiny 'aww,' Blaze looked down at the ground, Silver conveniently watched a bird flying through the sky, Knuckles grimaced and looked away, Tails looked slightly sick, and Cream just looked shocked.

Sonic had mixed emotions.

First he thought of Sally, who he had kissed numerous times. Then he thought of – and he wasn't sure why – roses, red, red roses dotting a hilltop. And finally it registered what he was doing – _kissing _Amy Rose – and everything was made clear.

Before the time of Amy's amnesia, she had simply been an irksome girl who always tried to get into his way. But now, now that he could really connect with her, say he had done something with her other than Freedom Fight, Sally didn't seem that important anymore. Sure, they would still be great friends once she had been de-roboticized, but after feeling the panic that had bubbled inside of him when Sonic had realized Amy was dead, the truth seemed as clear as could be.

He was in love with Amy.

He, Sonic the Hedgehog, was _in love _with Amy Rose, who for years he had shoved off and rejected.

Finally Amy broke away, smiling, green eyes tinted with bittersweet humor. "That wasn't bad, was it?" she whispered, soft enough for him to hear but no one else.

Sonic didn't know what to say at first, but was quickly stopped when Amy put one finger to his lips to prevent him from saying anything, grinned, giggling a little bit, and kissed him again. This time the blue hedgehog was prepared, and he welcomed it.

Blaze smiled and remarked to the others, "That's Amy, alright."

"Yup," Silver agreed, watching the two hedgehogs with a dry smirk on his face. "Yup, that's her."

It was Sonic who pulled away this time, and he whispered in the pink hedgehog's ear, "I was afraid I'd lost you for good…Amy, I love you."

She grinned, eyes still brimming with tears. "I love you too, Sonikku." She hugged him again, tighter, and it was then Sonic knew that everything was going to be alright.

A few seconds lasted like this, and then Knuckles coughed. "Yes…well, perhaps we should be getting home?" The red echidna looked incredibly uncomfortable, as did Silver.

Sonic laughed, slipping his hand into Amy's, feeling her head rest on his shoulder as he stood up. "Yeah," he agreed, one arm around the pink hedgehog. "Yeah…let's go home."

**AN: Oh. My. Gosh. It's almost over. Just the epilogue, which I'll be posting RIGHT NOW. My full author's note will be in the epilogue…;) As you know I always have something to say.**


	14. Epilogue: Memories

**Amnesia**

_By Milli Jasamine the Cat _

Epilogue

Memories

One's memories, some might say, are the most important part of them. If you don't know who you are, or who your friends are, then who are you, really? An empty shell, deprived of all the good things in life that one cannot have simply because he or she cannot remember?

Amy Rose the Hedgehog was no different from these people. Her memories of her friends—and one lightning-fast blue hedgehog in particular—made up her life. If she was to start anew as a brand-new person, she wouldn't want to do it simply because she would have to forget all of the good times she had had with her friends.

But she had to experience this, simply because she was rash and foolish. Going through the terror of meeting all her friends anew, taking off in the X-Tornado with Tails, Cream, and Sonic, dying in the forest…

…but it had all been worth it. Amy Rose was a free spirit, who didn't choose the life that any other Mobian would have picked. She picked the life she knew she could get back. And she did get it back, along with a few added perks.

Would she have gone through it again, just to end up with Sonic's love? Most likely not – that nightmarish terror of being ripped away from her friends and old life was too traumatic for anyone to repeat. Think of what you desire the most. Imagine that if you went through amnesia, you would get that desire. Would you want to get amnesia, or would you go about it a different way?

No, Amy wouldn't go through it again. But a valuable lesson was learned in all of this – she is no longer brash and foolish, like she used to be. It was her brashness and foolishness that got her into this pit, and she had to get out…

…and she did. Amy Rose paid dearly for this consequence.

But now it was all okay. She had her memories back, and completed with Sonic's love, that was all that mattered.

_/Fin/_

**AN: It's over. It's really, really over. I can't believe it…I've been working on this for such a long time! **

**Now, first things first, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, good or bad. It's with your support that I am able to continue on with my writing, you know. ;) **

**Next, I have a HUGE request. If you have finished this story and are reading this author's note, PLEASE write a review and tell me what you thought of the finished product – the entire thing, front to back. Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Terrific? I would really like to know, especially from you people who read and favorite but never review -_- **

**I have to say this is my best Sonic writing I've done so far (yes, I know this is the only one I have posted on the site, but trust me, I have MORE :D) and I hope you all enjoyed it. It was a rollercoaster of emotion and excitement for me, and I hope it was for you too.**

**There might be a sequel in a few months called "Mercy" based around the hinted relationship of Tails and Cream which you saw in this story. I have some other writing pieces to work on first, but you'll probably see Mercy coming up soon.**

**Well, my faithful reviewers, I'm sorry to leave this fic behind, but at least more people can read it later. :;( **

**Always writing,**

**~Milli**


End file.
